criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Kuzmanov
Anya Kuzmanov, '''(also known as '''The Bonfire Killer;1999-2018)''' '''appearing as a central character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay, killed GPD Agent David Jones in Really Hot Game (Case #18 of Laroy Bay). She was also a suspect in the murder investigations of six different people. Profile Anya was 19-year-old student and chief David Kuzmanov's daughter .She wore blue cheerleader top,had brown hair tied in ponytail and had green eyes. Little Murder on Big Grounds Anya became a suspect after she showed up in crime scene and identified the victim.She said that Chelsea felt sick during the game and vent to vomit.Her ex-boyfriend came with her but he never returned.Team went to find her ex-boyfriend. Anya was interrogated again after Juniper Cooper analyzed Chelsea's telephone number,and Anya sent some rude messages on her number.Anya said that Chelsea spread rumors about Anya having affair with her brother Mason Bloom. Anya was found innocent after team arrested Chester Valentine for a murder. Anya was interrogated in AI after she had a little fight with her father.She cried and she said that she wants to run away from her home. A Big Axe-ident Anya became a suspect again after team found that she had a crush on Cody.She said that Cody was extremly cute and she wanted to have him,but when he stole her cellphone she got mad at him. Anya was interrogated again after team found her money she sent to Cody.When Chief heard that,he went to talk to her with player.Anya said that she asked him money to buy new heels,so when he bought them,she stole Chief's money and returned money to him.Chief was mad at her Anya was found innocent after team arrested Jordan Barnlow for a murder. Really Hot Game Anya became a suspect after she was found unconsious on crime scene.She said that someone knocked her out and put her in car trunk.Then she woke up over here.She thinks that David Jones tried to save her. Anya was interrogated when team found her cheerleader pom-pom in Laroy Bay Police Headquarters.Anya said that she left them for Chief bring them home because she got new ones. After this emotional and sad investigation,team arrested Anya for murders of David Jones and at least 15 other students.Anya tried to convince player that it's not her,but she was unsuccessful and then she confessed that she is the serial killer and that she murdered Jones.When Chief heard that he collapsed.Anya was jelaous because she was living in her father's shadow all the time.Nobody didn't knew her name in school and university and they mainly noticed her because of her dad's work.She was never popular enough.But 2 years ago,her friend commited suicide when she got extremly bullied,ant that is the moment when Anya started killing every girls that she saw bullying somebody.But last day,when she knew that Laroy Bay Police Department was after her,she decided to give them a warning.She stalked Jones to his apartment,knocked him out with shovel from the back and dragged him to Stadium.There she tied him to a bonfire and lit him on fire.However,fire only burnt his feet and he died of smoke inhalation.She then lied to her father that she is kidnapped to avoid suspicion.When Judge heard this,she was disgusted with Anya's behaviour and she sentenced her to life in prison with no chance of parole for murder of David Jones and other girls. For Pug Sake In AI,Bruno offered Chief David Kuzmanov little help.He wanted to talk with his daughter,serial killer Anya Kuzmanov and try to find a way to make her regret her killing spree.But Anya just mocked them so that idea didn't work. Through My Vampire Heart Angie informed the team that somebody let Anya free shortly after team arrested Callum Edwards's killer. Game of Cones Anya was arrested again after Marcus and player found her hiding with her boyfriend.Anya didn't want to say why traitor let her go or who was the traitor.When they asked her about weather machine,she said that it's traitor's work and that she is not revealing anything else. Anya was interrogated again after team found out that she tricked Gerald into giving her money.She said that she is Queen of Disquise because she disquised as homeless girl.She said that people were stupid and naive. Anya was found innocent this time after team arrested Hank Buxton for a crime. Shot of Duty In AI,Marcus and player found important evidence,Rozetta's laptop.In one of the folders,there was a plan created by team's traitor and Anya Kuzmanov.All of creatures released by hurricane were ment to be sent and sold in Mazunda,Africa for really big amount of money.Team questioned Anya about this,she said that they are not done yet.There is someone on boat who will transport all creatures to Mazunda right after boat arrives in Africa. Behind the Bars Anya became a suspect after team found her necklace on crime scene.She said that she dropped it after argument with Daniella Morales.Daniella found out identity of the traitor and Anya became afraid that she will reveal it to somebody. Anya was interrogated again after she tried to escape custody.She said that she only wants to take revenge on her father and the player for putting her in jail. Anya was found to be innocent after team found out that the killer is Jean Connerie. Blackout The End of Times